blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jetclaw's Lesson
Yet another story I'm working on. I was going to post it when it was done, but I'm very busy as of late so I thought I'd post it as a work in progress so that way people can enjoy what I have so far! Author's Note I’m not going to get too into politics but I have to say what happened in the election had initially made me sad but now I’m a bit angry and very determined to DO something. I have yet to figure out how I can put my energy, voice and time to push to help prevent America from falling too far back but this story gives me an outlet for my rage and desire to fight back. I’m borrowing my fellow blogclanners for this short story, this story won’t address politics but it helps me deal with my frustrations. Characters: (In order of Appearance) Jetclaw Creampaw Wavepaw Winterpaw Willowpaw Zeke's Gang from Twolegplace (OC's made by Jetclaw) Jetclaw's Lesson Jetclaw was hard on the paws of a rabbit, her legs stretching out as she pushed to keep pace with the rabbit, her blue eyes fixed on the bobbing white tail. Ahead she could see the thick tree that she knew Creampaw lurked behind, she and her apprentice had found that herding their prey was the easiest way they could hunt. Unfortunately, since it was a rather noisy way of hunting and required a lot of plotting on their part since they needed to know where the numerous hideaways for the rabbits were. Jetclaw and Creampaw had taken to hunting in a cluster of trees on the other side of a Thunderpath that bordered a nearby Twolegplace. Jetclaw was getting closer and closer to the rabbit. Maybe she wouldn’t even need Creampaw to catch it. She gritted her teeth pushing her limbs faster and faster. If she was doing this she needed to make a move soon, or the rabbit would pull away. Her legs were beginning to tire and she knew it was now or never. Letting out a fearsome snarl Jetclaw pushed with everything she had extending her body full stride unsheathing her claws. Her forepaws were on either side of the rabbit’s body, and then Jetclaw was on the rabbit, tackling it to the earth. The rabbit let out a shrieking sound its hind legs kicking back at Jetclaw landing punishing blows on Jetclaw’s ribs. The she cat hissed in pain and dug her claws into the rabbit’s sides digging huge gouges into the rabbit’s body as she fought to hang on. Then snarling she barred her teeth and buried them into the rabbit’s neck jerking her head side to side until she was rewarded with a soft crack and the rabbit went limp. Jetclaw huffed as she stepped off the rabbit, wincing as pain echoed from her bruised ribs. She prayed they weren’t cracked, Kat would not be happy if Jetclaw ended up in the medicine cat den again. Shaking out her fur Jetclaw looked down at her catch, only for her pride to falter a bit. The rabbit looked like it had been mauled rather than caught to be eaten. It was ''mostly ''intact, but it was hardly the cleanest of catches any warrior cat had seen. Jetclaw grimaced as she considered it, it was still edible and there was plenty of meat on it, it would make a fine meal for the queens and kits. She carefully moved to pick it up taking great care with how she picked it up. Once she had a suitable grip on it where she could carry it without it falling apart she made her way towards where she’d left Creampaw. But when she drew near she was alarmed to find that her apprentice was not behind the tree as she should’ve been. Concerned Jetclaw set down her catch. “Creampaw?” She called looking around for her apprentice, she could’ve sworn she’d told Creampaw to remain right here so she could drive the rabbit to her. Now Jetclaw was glad she’d mangled their prey, if she hadn’t they might not have gotten anything at all! But why was Creampaw no longer where Jetclaw had left her, “Creampaw?” She called again opening her mouth to scent the air, no foxes or badgers, but she did note Wavepaw, Willowpaw and Winterpaw’s scent nearby. Jetclaw narrowed her eyes. What were those apprentices doing out on their own? Curious and a bit concerned Jetclaw followed their scent trail, her concern growing as she was led to the Thunderpath. She had to wait a few moments, glaring at the monsters as they passed for keeping her from crossing and buffeting her with their foul-smelling stench. As soon as it was clear enough for Jetclaw to dash across she did, though her tail did feel the air ripple with the Monster that roared past after she’d gotten across. IF she wasn’t so irritated with her apprentice and her clanmates for going wandering into Twolegplace, she might’ve been a bit more concerned, but she had other matters to deal with. Now that she was across the Thunderpath, Jetclaw glanced around at Twolegplace and opened her mouth wide though she curled her lip at some of the foul scents that she caught. The fences that marked the Twoleg’s respective territories towered high above her and severely limited her vision, along with the Twoleg nests that towered above the fences. Finding the view from the ground to be severely lacking, and Jetclaw disliked feeling hemmed in, the she cat turned to the nearest wooden fence and scaled her way up one of the posts. Once she was perched atop the post she looked around opening her mouth and breathing deeply. To her relief she caught Creampaw’s scent heading deeper into Twolegplace. Jetclaw glanced back at the sky eyeing the setting sun warily. She hoped the apprentices weren’t too deep into Twoleg territory; the last thing she wanted to do was be hunting for them in the dark. Now that she’d gotten her bearings Jetclaw hopped down from the fence and padded off in the direction of her apprentice’s scent, trying to figure out what to say when she chewed her out. “Prolly tell her something like ‘Creampaw I know I taught you better than to abandon a hunt, and to go wandering into Twolegplace no less! I mean for what mousebrained reason could you have to go there?’ Though that still begs the question, why are Willowpaw, Wavepaw and Winterpaw in Twolegplace too?” Jetclaw muttered as she stepped out from between the two nests closest to the thunderpath and she curled her lip at the hardstone paths before her and another Thunderpath. “No seriously, who would want to be in this place of hard stone and Thunderpaths when you have the woods with their soft undergrowth, fresh prey, and lack of foul smelling monsters… Granted there are foxes and badgers but I mean-“ Jetclaw trailed off as she came to a stop by the Thunderpath. Fortunately this one was quieter than the one she’d had to cross to get into Twolegplace so she crossed it easily and passed the hardstone path. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes, before her stretched an empty field with a glittering pond shrouded in trees on the other side of it. In the middle of the field Jetclaw recognized the cream colored pelt of her apprentice, along with the other three BlogClan apprentices. But they weren’t alone. Across from them a large orange tabby stood with a group of nasty looking cats, and they were crowding the four apprentices. Jetclaw could tell the apprentices were struggling to stand their ground, especially in the face of much larger and older cats. “What’s going on here?!” Jetclaw demanded racing over to the cats, and shouldering aside the gaggle of twolegplace cats to stand between them and the BlogClan apprentices. She could hear Willowpaw let out a sigh of relief at her appearance while the orange tabby growled barring his teeth, his amber eyes narrowed when Jetclaw came into view. “More of you clan cats?” He spat, “What the forest too good for you now?” Jetclaw narrowed her eyes at him but instead turned up her nose looking at the apprentices, “Why are you outside BlogClan territory?” She asked them. Winterpaw huffed and fluffed himself up glaring at the orange tabby, “Wavepaw, Willowpaw and I like to come here every so often to see the fireflies, its not too far from our territory, and we only stay to see the fireflies,” He glared at the group of cats behind the large orange tabby. “They came over and started giving us trouble, saying we can’t be here since we’re clan cats.” The orange tabby sniffed, “Oh so it’s okay for you Clan cats to drive other cats off your territory, but you can go wherever you please without consequences,” “When there’s no one claiming it yeah!” Winterpaw retorted. The orange tabby curled his lip, “You already have your rather large territory, why should you get to set paw into our land when we get attacked for setting paw in yours?” Jetclaw’s eyes hardened, “BlogClan needs every pawstep of its territory to sustain our clan,” She meowed flatly, “Unlike you, we actually have to hunt and fight to stay alive, we don’t have the easy shelter and food sources you lot have in Twolegplace,” The orange tabby advanced on Jetclaw getting in her personal space and straightening up to his full height which was a head taller than Jetclaw. “Are you saying we’re soft?” He hissed eyes narrowed into slits. Jetclaw didn’t back down she lifted her chin and met his gaze evenly, “I’m saying you don’t have the same needs as BlogClan, do not put yourself on our level,” She hissed and then turned to look at the apprentices, “However, BlogClan has no interest in Twolegplace, you need not worry, we’re not trying to take the meager areas of wildlife contained within its bounds from you,” She said returning to look at the cat. The orange tabby scoffed, then a scrawny black and white cat next to the orange tabby leaned in, “Zeke, are you going to take that?” He hissed lowly, Jetclaw’s ears pricking up, the black and white cat shooting her a look that could only be described as lecherous, “From a she-cat no less?” At his words Jetclaw’s eyes narrowed into slits and she barred her teeth, “Why don’t you say that to my face you piece of fox dung,” She spat advancing on the black and white tom, “I can understand your concerns of a hostile takeover, but do not think that just because I’m a she-cat I can’t flay you and scatter your entrails from here to the Thunderpath!” “Oh they’re in for it now,” Wavepaw meowed to Willowpaw, whose eyes were wide, while Creampaw and Winterpaw nodded and mumbled their agreement Zeke’s eyes gleamed and glanced over at his black and white compatriot who spluttered and drew back, “Are you threatening me?” He hissed stepping up to Jetclaw, “I’ll show you what happens to uppity she-cats like you!” He spat and then he lunged lashing out with claws unsheathed at Jetclaw’s head. Jetclaw ducked the clumsy swipe and instead lashed out with a sheathed paw smacking him on the head, making him stagger then she pounced. She landed on his back the black and white cat screeching jerking and thrashing underneath her while Jetclaw dug in her claws, forcing him down onto his belly on the ground. “Do you surrender?” She demanded digging in her claws to accentuate her statement. The black and white tom underneath her coughed, “No, but you should run sweetheart,” Jetclaw growled lowly at the term, and was about to comment when something large and orange slammed into her driving her off the black and white tom. Angry snarls and yowls erupted from the 4 apprentices and the gang of twolegplace cats as they fell into fighting with Zeke’s interference in Jetclaw’s fight. Jetclaw snarled rolling with the blow to recover her feet and rounded on the hulking brute who had blindsided her. “Coward,” She hissed glaring daggers at Zeke, “Can’t fight fair so you have to resort to cheap tricks,” Zeke scoffed, “You should’ve left while you had the chance, you don’t stand a chance,” He meowed glancing to the side where his pack of cats were attacking the apprentices. One of the larger cats, a dusty brown cat had Winterpaw pinned and was clawing the medicine cat apprentice. Although the young medicine cat saw himself as sharp tongued, the sharpness did not seem to reach his claws. Eyes widening Jetclaw let out an angry snarl and rushed towards Winterpaw slamming into the larger tom her momentum carrying him off Winterpaw. Once they’d cleared the black and white apprentice Jetclaw shoved the tom back a few feet before jerking her head back towards Winterpaw. “Winterpaw!” She shouted, and seeing how poorly Willowpaw, Wavepaw and Creampaw were holding up she realized she had no choice, “All of you! Get out of here! This is not a fight worth losing your lives over!” The apprentices pulled away from their opponents, Wavepaw coming away with a nasty scratch on her face, willowpaw with a gash on her shoulder, and Creampaw staggered back though Jetclaw could see no severe injury on her. They hesitated for a moment before Winterpaw followed Jetclaw’s command and got to his paws and high tailed it back towards the Thunderpath. The other three apprentices hesitating, clearly reluctant to leave Jetclaw, but one by one they followed Winterpaw, until Creampaw remained looking at Jetclaw with wide eyes. Jetclaw nodded for her to go, “I’ll be right behind you,” She meowed before turning her focus to the Twolegplace cats who were beginning to circle Jetclaw, Zeke standing in front of her his eyes glittering. “Are you going to run too?” Jetclaw barred her teeth at him, “Not from you, you don’t scare me,” She spat her tail lashing her hackles raised, “I beat one of your cats one on one,” She hissed flicking her tail to the black and white tom who was standing to the back looking tender from the beating Jetclaw had given him. Zeke scoffed, “Ah, but one on one fight means nothing, especially since we now outnumber you, just because you may be able to beat one of us soundly does not win you the battle,” He puffed out his fur, “Know the rules of engagement before you choose to act,” He said with a sneer at her. Jetclaw barred her teeth at him before lifting her chin, “I have no need to stay here, consider this a victory if you want. Congratulations you get to keep your sparse bits of wild life to yourselves, not like anyone wanted it in the first place.” She spat before she turned and hurried after the apprentices. Heading back the way she had come, dusk had come and the sky was painted in dark purples and pinks, with night falling over the Twolegplace Jetclaw was leaving behind. It was cloudy in that direction blocking the stars from sight. A bitter part of Jetclaw felt like the nasty bunch they’d encountered didn’t deserve to have Silverpelt shine down on them from above. She let this give her a small spark of satisfaction as she went to retrieve her mauled rabbit and return to camp for treatment for her injuries, and to make sure the apprentices had returned safe and sound. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress